lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushrooms
The accidental shooting of two children by a 14-year-old hired killer leads to a drug dealer and a real estate agent. Plot When a twelve-year-old boy and his younger brother are shot, Greevey and Logan connect the older boy to a teenage drug ring. The 14-year-old shooter names the head of the operation and the intended target. Robinette and Stone try to discover the intended victim's past in order to win a conviction. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Barbara Spiegel as Judge Harriet Doremus * Josh Pais as Assistant Medical Examiner Borak (uncredited) Guest cast * Brad Sullivan as Joe Anson * Michael Mantell as Edward Kay * S. Epatha Merkerson as Denise Winters * Malachi Throne as Judge M. Real * Tom Mardirosian as Brian Doxsee * Victor Raider-Wexler as Harold Morton * James McDaniel as Michael Ingrams * Justin Cozier as Franklin 'T-Ball' Howard * Terrance Telfair as Dizz Williams * Merlin Santana as Roneld Griggs * Eugene Byrd as Tonel Otten * Rhetta Hughes as Grandmother * Laurie Heineman as Janice Kay * Regina Taylor as Evelyn Griggs * Richard Ziman as Alex Cassini * Merwin Goldsmith as Judge Stanley Gollub * Thomas Kopache as Sam Drucker * David Wolos-Fonteno as Coach * Edwina Lewis as Angela Otten * Alex Bess as Gregory Winters * Helmar Augustus Cooper as Herb Williams * Duane Allen as Calvin * Michele Wagner as Ballistics Technician * Brian Williams as Burnham * Donna Haley as Reporter * Michael Saposnick as Bailiff * James Pyduck as Bailiff #2 * Scott W. Cain as Rape Suspect #3 (uncredited) References References Quotes "Nobody has an old-fashioned altercation anymore, you notice that? Good fistfight? Somebody looks at you cock-eyed, you whip out a MAC-10." : - Donald Cragen : "I don't see a motive." : "People shoot for anything these days. I want your shoes, BAM! I don't like the way you look at me, BAM!" : - Mike Logan and Max Greevey "At this clip, we're gonna have a worse infant mortality rate than Ethiopia." : - Donald Cragen "Ingrams'll go up for murder, one way or the other." "If Mr. Kay decides to testify. Real estate fraud, not much to work with." "Maybe Kay has a conscience." "Eh, maybe he houses the homeless in his basement, but I wouldn't count on it." : - Benjamin Stone, Adam Schiff, and Paul Robinette "Mister, I got a dead baby, a boy who may be crippled, and a supervisor who tells me that going to the morgue and to the hospital is considered personal time and now you're telling me that Greg ... Gregory was on drugs?!? Maybe he brought this on himself?!?" : - Denise Winters "You know, this Chamber of Commerce routine is getting on my nerves." : - Benjamin Stone "Roneld, stupid and tough is a bad combination." "Yeah, well, it works for you, man, right?" : - Mike Logan and Roneld Griggs "You haven’t mentioned any incentives for cooperation." "No? Well...how is this: if your client doesn't start talking now, I'll tear his life apart." : - Edward Kay's Lawyer and Benjamin Stone ---- :Mrs. Griggs: Maybe if we knew exactly what you were looking for- :Logan: We wanna know who pulled the damn trigger! Because it sure as hell looks like your boy did it. :Mrs. Griggs: slowly to her son Tell them, Ronnie. :Ronnie: No. :Griggs raises her hand and slaps Ronnie :Mrs. Griggs: You think you can play this fool game with me?!! ---- :and Max interrogate Dizz Williams, a suspect in the murder :Mr. Williams: My boy's 13. You can't do nothin' like this! You gotta go to juvie, you gotta... :Max: We can do plenty when it comes to felony homicide, Mr. Williams! And if you don't wanna blow parole, just SHUT UP!! Background information and notes * This episode was inspired by real-life cases of young children hit by stray bullets, which was fairly common around that time especially in many larger U.S. cities, such as New York and Los Angeles. * Actress S. Epatha Merkerson appears as Denise Winters, the mother of the shooting victims. She would join the cast in season four, playing Lieutenant Anita Van Buren. * Dann Florek, who plays Donald Cragen, stated in numerous interviews that Mushrooms is one of his favorite episodes. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes